To get from contact pads of electronic components without housings to larger solderable contact elements, the use of a lead frame is known. The component to be contacted is in this case placed an a mostly metallic punched contacting support, known as the lead frame, and the contact pads of the components are electrically-connected through wire bonding with the individual leads of the contacting support.
A further method for contacting components without housings is to use what is known as the Tape Automated Bonding (TAB) technique. In this case flexible structures with narrow solderable internal contacts and wide solderable external contacts are produced, such structures being known as spiders. The contact pads of the component to be contacted are connected to the internal contacts. The external contacts are used for contacting with the circuit carrier.